A swim spa, otherwise known as a fitness spa or exercise spa, is different that typical or regular spas or hot tubs by having features that allow a user to swim continuously against a current of water within the confines of the swim spa. The swim spa is thus designed to generate a continuous and controllable current of water against which the user can then swim in place—in contrast to a hot tub or spa in which a user just sits in the water.
Because a swim spa allows a user to swim within its confines, it must be at least a certain length in order to allow the user to stretch out and swim. Because of this, swim spas generally have a length of between twelve feet (12′) and twenty four feet (24′) and are typically in the general shape of an elongated rectangle. Hot tubs on the other hand, while generally rectangular, have a typical length of between six feet (6′) and ten feet (10′). Swim spas and hot tubs are both similar in width, ranging from about six feet (6′) to about eight feet (8′). Therefore, while the width of both hot tubs and swim spas are typically the same, a swim spa is much longer in length.
It is desirable, if not necessary, that swim spas and hot tubs be covered when not in use. Not only does this prevent heat dissipation from the water, it also prevents dirt, debris and other non-desirable materials from entering and contaminating the water. Hot tub covers are essentially two padded mats that are hinged to one another so as to lie on top of the hot tub and over the water. In order to uncover the hot tub, the mats must be folded and removed from the opening. Because these covers are fairly large and bulky, systems have been developed that automatically open and close two-part hinged hot tub covers. However, because a swim spa is much longer than a hot tub as pointed out above, two-part hinged padded mats for swim spas are along the longitudinal and thus much longer and much heavier and bulkier to move than two-part hinged hot tub covers. The extended or longitudinal length of a swim spa thus poses particular problems in using prior art automatic opening and closing systems for two-part hinged hot tub covers with the longitudinal two-part swim spa covers. As such, prior art automatic opening and closing systems for two-part hinged hot tub covers will not work for longitudinal two-part hinged swim spa covers.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need for an automatic opening and closing system for a longitudinal two-part hinged swim spa cover.